Talk:United States Air Force
I thought the decision was made to fold articles like this into United States armed forces? -- Steve 00:57, 16 Dec 2004 (CET) Moved from Vfd Air Force *Air Force - Why define the term - MA is not a glossary - and there's only been one air force ever shown , the United States Air Force, which is where the article rightfully belongs (and as a division of the United States armed forces) -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 18:20, 16 Dec 2004 (CET) ** Delete - I should never have created this, since there already exists the United States armed forces page. -- Balok 19:40, 16 Dec 2004 (CET) ***I'll field this here -- The combo page there might become unwieldy as we fill it with data.. I'll go ahead and ask, does anyone object to separate United States Navy, United States Marine Corps, United States Army, United States Army Air Corps, and United States Air Force into separate articles, or is the blanket article sufficient, since its a combined service? - -Captain Mike K. Bartel ****I recommend the page be left as a combined page for now, and if it becomes unwieldy, then split it. I say this because I'm now not sure it will ever become unwieldy: thinking about it, I'm not convinced there are enough total appearances of the United States military in Trek to be more than two or three screenfuls. I don't think that's excessive. -- Balok 00:40, 20 Dec 2004 (CET) **Right now, Air Force is just a redirect. Does this resolve this discussion (then (re)move this section), or are we talking about the deletion of that redirect (then please rephrase)? -- Cid Highwind 13:18, 2004 Dec 29 (CET) ....nearly 3 and a half years later and I've separated the armed forces page into separate articles, as it seems that there is sufficient references to supplement each article. --Alan del Beccio 00:00, 24 April 2007 (UTC) Question How much of the following is derived from canon? I don't recall the exact dates being mentioned. Strategic deterrent was most visibly the province of the Air Force, which maintained a bomber fleet in the air around the clock in 24-hour shifts from 1949 to 1962 before a mid-air collision between a B-52 (a bomber) and a KC-135 (a mid-air refueling tanker) prompted the Air Force to keep the bombers on alert at the end of the runway at all Strategic Air Comand bases for the rest of the Cold War--31dot 00:28, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :I've removed this passage, however if this was discussed in canon it can be restored.--31dot 13:03, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Recent changes I've just revamped much of the article. I can't find any source for the Air Force operating artificial satellites, so I've removed that from the intro. I also reorganized the paragraphs into chronological order of the 20th century events they describe, rather than the production order. That seems less confusing. And I added some details on the 1969 incident. If someone has access to , there might be more fodder for the 1996 incident; I couldn't find anything interesting from the episode page.Mars Defense Perimeter 05:42, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :Excellent rewrite. Good job. --| TrekFan Open a channel 05:45, February 25, 2011 (UTC)